Shizuru's Return
by Farrah'Shane'Lightning'Farron
Summary: Shizuru left Japan two years ago with her best friend Reito Leaving behind her past. Two years later on they come back with a different look. Shizuru's father has a surprise for her. But what surprise? Find out. Its Shiznat!
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since me and Reito had moved from Japan to London. We were transferred to London in order to succeed in our family business as our fathers are business partners. As we got to London, we had to legally change our names and passports. I had to change my name from Shizuru Viola, and Reito keeping the same name.

Although I have changed my named and so my style, we're still the same old person we were back then, except maybe a few things have changed; my hair was not brunette. I took the liberty to dye my hair black... want to know two more secrets? Firstly, my hair is not naturally straight, my hair is naturally curly. Second, I have completely lost my Kyoto accent and have strictly forbidden myself to keep saying "Ara". As I was saying; me and Reito... had left three days after the HiME carnival ended. It was a short notice because I had yet still to recover from the fight me and my dear Natsuki did. I did not get hurt physically, but emotionally and I needed time to be healed. Hearing from Natsuki that she wouldn't be able to return my feelings crushed me down…

_**Flashback**_

"_You're what?" Natsuki screamed, stamping both her palms on the school desk, on the left side where my laptop was. I quietly drank my costa hot chocolate and looked in to her eyes to find water dwelling up. Tears. I allowed a sigh out of my lips and nodded my head._

"_Ara, Natsuki I'll only be gone for two years precisely.." I replied, forcing myself to smile. She looked at me. No emotion expressing her features except she looked like a big, bad wolf ready to attack her prey for a feast. As I was about to open my mouth to assure her I will be back, she slammed the door shut and walked away. I shook my head lightly and threw my cup of hot chocolate across the room, where she was just standing. I have never lost myself in a fume of anger before._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Thank you Mr Kanzaki and Miss Viola for joining Japan Concorde, have a lovely stay in Japan" the captain from the controls room said in his speakers. We had the first class concord plane ticket booked for us from my father in order to bring us back home. I undid my tight seatbelt and carefully got up, stretching both my arms and back. I opened the cabinet above me and pulled out both mine and Reito's heavy weighted suitcases.

"Ready?" Reito asked me, placing his hands on the concord door, ready to push it open. I shook my head, and went back in to the cabinet to take out one last thing before I leave... my samurai sword. I wrapped the sword around my back and looked back at Reito, giving him a reassuring smile.

"It's now or never" I replied, gulping. He held out his hand and gave me a big grin. I smiled and took it lightly; we both held up our legs high and kicked the door open. The urge of karate kicking the door had to be out.

We both walked outside, to find a Porsche waiting for Reito and for me was a red triumph Daytona 675 motorcycle waiting for me. I was never into motorcycles but for some reason I am now since I have now passed my driving theory let alone have a driving licence. Both me and Reito looked at each other and ran with our suitcases to our 'welcome home' gift, I carefully lifted my suitcase and threw it towards Reito who caught it in a flash and ran with two cases. Reito looked at me with a smile, and I smiled back knowing what it was for. Yes, we are finally home. Home sweet home, where my heart belongs...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Reito was first to reach to his ride, without wasting anytime he opened the boot of the car and carefully placed our suit cases in the Porsche. He closed the boot of the car carefully and didn't waste any time getting inside the car, and started the engine, making it roar in pride. I stared at him dumb folded. Since when was he ever excited about driving? This guy's father has more than four cars. Ah well, he is probably excited about seeing Mai and every one of our friends including the annoying fan girls that keep chasing after us.

A smile escaped my lips from the memory of the first day I met my ice cold princess, Natsuki. She was sitting down on the grass, her shoes off, relaxing, looking very peaceful, and behind her was I, being surrounded by so many of my fan girls, all of them trying to get my attention, but as I often turn away she caught my very eye. There is something about my Natsuki that makes me fall for her every single day, whether I'm with her or not. At first she seemed so cold hearted to everyone, not caring what people thought of her but still continued living the way she is. I saw the pain and sorrow written all over her beautiful features and that's when I decided to protect this girl from any harm, not caring the costs. I didn't know her very well at the time but I could tell from her body language she has been through a lot of chaos. I was surprised I had the guts to talk to her and get close to her. And eventually, I became her close friend. Her only close friend. She tells me everything. And for that I respect her. Because I want to be her hero. Her shoulder if she ever feels like the whole world is against her. I want to be the one to hold her, carry her… Love her…

"OI!" Reito screamed, taking his shoe off and throwing it at me, it missed me by an inch as it landed on the floor in front of me. I looked at him in confusion, how the hell was he able to throw a shoe at me while he's sitting inside his car? I raised an eyebrow at him and picked up his shoe, walking towards his car, leaning inside the window, my face inches apart from his.

"Yes?" I asked as he adjusted his seat backwards and just stared at me in anger. I smiled innocently and placed his shoe on his lap.

"As I was saying, before you decided to day dream about someone, our fathers have organised a welcome home party and we have to dress up smart" he replied, waving a note in my face, I snatched it off him and walked to the other side of the car and sat inside on the passenger seat next to him.

"Tonight?" I asked, reading the note that was indeed my father's handwriting, I turned to look at Reito who shrugged, not knowing if it was tonight. Sometimes Reito can be so ignorant but he's like a brother to me, in a dysfunctional kind of way. I quickly looked back to the note my father wrote about a welcome home party. That was when something shot through me like an electric current. Reito looked at me though he just saw a ghost.

"What?" he quickly asked, I groaned in agony and just looked at him, annoyed he hadn't read the note carefully.

"_Dear Reito and Shizuru. Me and Mr Kanzaki would like to say welcome home Mr and Mrs Kanzaki (I'm only joking so chin up.) Shizuru, when you come home I have a matter of urgency I need to talk to you about. Don't worry, it's not about the business. We will talk about it when you come home tonight. For now, have fun seeing all your friends. I arranged them to meet you both in the Fuuka academy park. You can thank me later. Oh and I think you should talk to Natsuki, While you was gone she stayed over at the Fujino estate, in your room. I often found her crying or staring at a picture of you or just crying on your bed, I would encounter her every night I check up on your estate. And Reito, your father also has some discussing to do with you young man. Oh, we also arranged a party for you both, so I expect you both to wear something smart and be there on time. Do not worry, I have invited your friend for the fabulous news to. Be there at nine. _

_Love you both, lots of love Mr Fujino and Kanzaki"_

I read out the letter out loud, not missing a word. Reito blinked a couple of times and saw the worried expression on my face. It sounds like my father wants me to get married... it feels odd. I told him over a hundred times I will not get married or engage to anyone he picks out for me. No matter how rich they are. I look for a person who will love me for me, not for money or for business strength.

"Will you lighten up Shizuru? Nothing will happen. He probably just wants to talk to you about the conference we had in London," Reito said, reassuring me with one of his usual smiles. "For now, think of something else, look your dad organised our friends to see us in the academy park, I bet you the ice cold heartless Natsuki is there waiting for you" he continued giving me a charming smile, I looked at him, and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him for reassuring me. I hit him slightly for calling Natsuki heartless but then again he's a brother. I did not mind, I found tears streaming down my face, he bought his thumb on my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"Now stop you're crying lets race to the academy, looser pay for tonight's booze" he said with a cheeky grin. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, snorting in between. I smiled and nodded my head, getting out the car.

"The looser will defiantly be you" I said in a sing along voice, doing a little dance to my motorcycle, I looked at it and smiled on why my father probably got me the motorcycle instead of a car. It reminds me of Natsuki. My dark, cold ice princess.

I professionally swung my leg over, mounting on the bike with ease. I started up the engine and held on to the break hand bar's while making my engine roar, Reito drove his car up next to me and threw a motorcycle helmet from his car to me, my left hand still holding the bars, I slowly lifted my right hand an caught the helmet, putting it on. Once we were both ready I nodded my head and allowed my hand to let go of the hand break, having me go in 80 miles per hour, this was TOO fast but I needed to get to the academy park before Reito does. I'm not slashing my money out to buy him booze. I did enough of that in London. I turned around to find Reito inches away from me, time for me to take the short cut. I changed the gears that was on my left hand side, and leaned left to take a deadly left turn as I witnessed traffic in front of me. Reito stared at me, not keeping his eye on the road, he looked back to furiously stomp his foot on the break, having his whole body lean forward, his face touching the wheel.

He sat back up carefully, this time remembering to put his belt on. He was ready to have his car roar down the street but was soon disappointed to find traffic in front of him. I stopped in the sideward and giggled underneath my helmet. He was furiously screaming inside his car, stamping both the palm of his hands on the wheel. I shook my head giggling, and got all revved up from seeing everyone again. Mostly my dear icy cold princess.

_**Meanwhile in the Fuuka Park**__**…**_

"HOW LONG WILL THEY TAKE?" Haruka screamed, Yukino panicked seeing her girlfriend looking frustrated. A frustrated Haruka means a bad mood bitch for the rest of the day. Nao had bloodshot eyes looking like she would kill Haruka if she continues acting impatience.

"Lighten up butthead, they're be here soon," Natsuki said, finding Haruka throwing a glare at her, who just stared at her with no emotion. Natsuki decided to end the staring contest she happened to be having with Haruka and turned away to find Chie, Aoi, Mai and Mikoto paitently sitting down, Chie sitting down, leaning against a tree, with Aoi lying down on her lap. Mikoto was busy eating a sandwich whilst Mai was staring at a photograph of Shizuru. When they were in London, Connor took the liberty to take a single photograph of Shizuru and post it to Japan for Natsuki who Mai had not given yet. From the corner of her eye, Mai knew Natsuki was staring at her, eyeing her every move like a wolf. That indeed scared Mai, she found herself sighing.

"Mai?" Mai looked at Natsuki and sighed. Without a word she smiled and handed Natsuki the small photograph. Natsuki stared in confusion as she took it and looked at it. It was a picture taken in London from the looks of the background of the photograph, the photograph had an outline of a girl wearing black skinny jeans, a red and black shirt that was showing the outline of her curvy body with shoulder length, curly black her and her skin tone was very tanned, Natsuki stared in awe, the girl in the picture was holding on to a new born baby. She looked at the girl's features and smiled.

"This is cute Mai, but who is this?" Natsuki asked. Mai was not surprised that Natsuki was not able to recognise Shizuru but was a little bit disappointed in her friend. She could not recognise the girl who loved her since forever?

"Natsuki, the girl with the curly hair is Shizuru… and that new born baby she's carrying is her nephew," Mai replied smiling lightly at Natsuki, afraid of her reaction from the fact she did not give the photograph to Natsuki soon enough. Natsuki stared in confusion… Shizuru never had curly hair! It was never black! She never used to be tanned! She looked in to the photograph one more time and found herself staring at the girl's eyes in the photograph.

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered, slowly kissing the photograph. She slowly paced the photograph on her chest and hugged it, she felt bad for walking out on Shizuru when she confronted her about going London for two years. Since she had left, she had been feeling guilty; crying days and nights, wishing she was there with her.

_**Flashback**_

"_You're what?" Natsuki screamed, stamping both her palms on the school desk, on the left side where Shizuru's laptop was. The chestnut haired girl quietly drank her costa hot chocolate and looked in to her eyes to find water dwelling up. Tears. She saw as she allowed a sigh out of her lips, nodding her head to answer Natsuki's question._

"_Ara, Natsuki I'll only be gone for two years precisely…" she replied in her sweet innocent Kyoto accent, forcing herself to smile. She looked at Natsuki with no hesitation only to find no emotion expressing her heartless features. On the outside she looked like a big bad wolf ready to strike at her prey for a feast. Shizuru opened her lips only to find Natsuki had slammed the door on her face and already left without a word._

_Natsuki leaned against the door she just slammed; she jumped in surprise when she heard a thud from the door she was leaning against. Her tears were streaming down her face as she knew if Shizuru saw her like this, she'd refuse to leave Japan. She could not allow Shizuru to throw away this business opportunity just for her... Natsuki turned around and held on to the door knob. Debating whether she should force herself inside and apologise for her actions and explain how she feels on why she behaved in a childish manner? After Natsuki's mother was murdered in an accident she found herself alone, but that was not until Shizuru came and changed her life upside down. She knew she could count on Shizuru to be her saviour. Someone she could trust, and depend on. Someone she was close to. Finding out she was leaving to London made her think she was losing her one and only close friend. Instead of opening the door, Natsuki found herself running in to darkness._

_**End of flashback**_

**Over with Shizuru (POV)…**

I stopped by the side walk of the academy park and smiled. I smiled in victory as there was no sign of Connor, before I noticed the crowd of people and girls there waiting for me in the distance. Why were there so many people in the park today? I looked at the group underneath the tree and smiled. Haruka and Nao were arguing, Chie and Aoi were busy videoing the whole thing, Mikoto was hugging Mai's chest, and on the far corner shaking her head from the whole situation was her…My Darling Natsuki. I turned off my engine and hooted at the girls, Haruka stopped screaming at Nao and stared at me, Mikoto looked confused, Nao was ready to attack me for money, Chie and Aoi took pictures, Mai smiled knowing who I was and Natsuki? She looked like a cute, lost puppy. I smiled underneath my helmet, carefully sliding off my motorcycle as I took off my helmet, hanging it on the handlebars and walked towards the shocked group. I watched as Natsuki's eyes shifted down to look at what I think was a photograph lying on her lap, and quickly back at me. As I got to the group, I stared down at them and smiled cheekily.

"Ara, you guys look like you don't remember me, how mean!" I said, putting both hands on my face, wimpering like a crying baby. Natsuki was the first to slowly stand up as she reached up to both my hands and slowly pulled them down, I found her right hand holding on to my fingers, while her other hand rested its palm on my soft cheek. She gazed into my eyes and brought her hand from her cheek to touch my soft lips.

"Shizuru?" She whispered… hearing my name now had me tensed. But all I could think of was to kiss her. I stood still and reminded myself of the pain she gave me when she said she could never feel the same. I nodded when she mentioned my name; my heart was melting at the sight of those emerald eyes. Crying. Needing. I gave her my reassuring smile, part of her didn't believe this was more whilst the other part did. Natsuki eyed the clothes I was wearing; I wore black skinny jeans, knee length black boots, black wonder woman vest top and a snake metal chain around my neck to represent my child Kiyohime. Natsuki leaned in placing her arms around my head bringing me closer, our lips inches away. Her lips touched mine as I could feel my body caving in to this longing, only my eyes were wide open in shock. She was kissing me like she did in our battle. Our kiss didn't last long. She took a step back and smiled.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed, her arms tightening around me in a crushing bear hug. I hugged back, smiling at the nostalgic aroma wondering about as I held her close. Since when would the big bad wolf miss me?


End file.
